


Safe and Sound

by redangeleve



Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bant Eerin, Childbirth, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will go on with my mission to write more pregnant Obi-Wan stories, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: "You know my aversion for infirmaries. I would be much more relaxed if it happens at a place where I feel comfortable and I know Anakin thinks the same. So if it's possible, we would like the children to be born here, in our home. "(Obi-Wan and Anakin are expecting twins and ask Bant Eerin for help to deliver the children at home.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Obikin Mpreg story for my dear readers and this time it's not as short as the other ones. Just read and enjoy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bant Eerin's big silvery eyes looked at him questioningly, and Obi-Wan knew her well enough to read the concern in them. The Mon Calamari healer was one of his oldest friends, perhaps that was the reason why he had no difficulty to interpret her expression, while her webbed hands groped over his bulging belly in careful movements under Anakin's watchful gaze. The protection instinct of his former Padawan had always been more than just a little bit pronounced, but since Obi-Wan had been pregnant with his children, it had increased so much that he hardly let anyone near his mate anymore. Even now it was clear to see how hard he fought to keep his Alpha gene in check and let the Beta healer examine his former master.

"Definitely," Obi-Wan confirmed, whereby his reassuring smile applied to both Bant and Anakin. "You know my aversion for infirmaries. I would be much more relaxed if it happens at a place where I feel comfortable and I know Anakin thinks the same. So if it's possible, we would like the children to be born here, in our home. Unless you have any objections?" Although it was in the nature of an Omega to retreat to the safety of his nest for the labour, today most of them rather preferred to give birth in a clinic and not at home, but Obi-Wan wanted to spare them both the visit of a public hospital or to the Halls of Healing at the temple. A delivery there did neither went well with his need for protection, nor to Anakin's urge to protect him.

"Not with regard to the condition of the children. So far they seem to have developed splendidly," Bant replied, before she pulled her hands back again. "It is only unusual in these times for an Omega to choose to deliver at home rather than in the safety of a medical facility, especially when it's not only the first time but also a twin pregnancy.“

"I rely on my body to know what to do," Obi-Wan replied, covering himself again, then he gave his partner a sign to help him sit up. So briefly before the calculated date of birth it took him more and more difficulties to move, but Anakin was almost eager to give him a hand. Just now his former Padawan needed the feeling to be there for him more than ever, besides, Obi-Wan could feel how much Anakin enjoyed it to have an excuse to touch him. Although he had always been more eager with physicality than any other human Obi-Wan knew, but since the pregnancy Anakin literally used every opportunity to touch him and his former master had to admit to his astonishment that he enjoyed this kind of attention very much.

"We have fullest confidence in your abilities," Anakin joined the conversation now, whereby one of his hands lingered on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "If you say there is no objection, we will stick to our plan of a home birth." Gratefully, Obi-Wan smiled at his mate who stood beside him and gave him security and safety by his touch. Although he didn't know Bant as well as his old master, he had finally given in to his wish to name the Mon Calamari healer as midwife, even if he would have preferred Vokara Che.

"If everything goes normally, I see no reason why your babies cannot be born here," Bant decided confidently. "Nevertheless, I will have a medidroid provided on the ship as a precaution. Just in case."

XXXXXX

It was in the early evening nine days later when the contractions began, although Obi-Wan was not aware at first that they were really harbingers of the approaching birth. During the last days, he had had different contractions of varying strength from time to time, all of which turned out to be false alarms, so this time he didn't interpret too much into it when the ache in his stomach and back began. Instead, he continued his records of the fauna and flora of the planet he had been working on since they had settled on Naboo after the war, unimpressed, and tried to ignore the pain as best he could. 

In the beginning he had been skeptical when Anakin confessed to him that he had bought a house on this planet in the Mid Rim, but after they came here together and looked at it, Obi-Wan knew that it was exactly the right place to raise their children. For a long time their quarters in the Jedi Temple of Courscant hadn't felt like home anymore, even though the Order had accepted their mating bond after long and hard discussions, but the decision to have a child that they didn't want to give into the crèche but raise by themselves had been met with rejection by most members of the council, which was why they finally left the Order. They were still Jedi Knights, but after years of war they had earned their retirement.

Since he couldn't constantly tinker with any droids and didn't have a good feeling about leaving Obi-Wan alone longer than absolutely necessary during his pregnancy, Anakin had discovered gardening for himself a few months ago, so that he was still busy in the self-made field behind the house, while Obi-Wan prepared the dinner for both of them, whereby he had to hold on to the kitchen counter again and again, when a new wave of pain rolled in. Still, he said nothing when his mate finally entered the house, but carefully shielded his side of their bond as he sat down at the table to keep him company while Anakin ate and listened to his tales of ripening vegetables, annoying insects and rampant weeds, though he himself was poking around on his plate without much appetite. Later, when they sat on the terrace of the house over tea and enjoyed the view over the lake behind the garden, Obi-Wan's discomfort became more and more obvious, though, as he kept sliding back and forth in his chair.

"Are you in pain or are the children restless again?" Anakin asked, taking Obi-Wan's hand in his and massaging tender circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Both, I think," his partner confessed. "I think the babies will be born tonight."

"What?!" Anakin tensed up. "Don't tell me you're in labour!" When the Omega just shrugged his shoulders, his partner gave him a reproachful look. "Obi-Wan! You've gotta be kidding me! Since when?"

"About two hours," Obi-Wan replied sheepishly.

"And you've been making me work out there all this time?" Anakin rebuked him incredulously. "Why didn't you say anything?

"I didn't want to worry you," Obi-Wan explained with another shrug of the shoulders.

Reprimandly Anakin shook his head. "Worry me? You'll have my children, for Sith hells! Have you at least called Bant?"

Their bond vibrated with worry and fear and excitement. That was precisely why Obi-Wan had kept the knowledge of his labour a secret for so long. He had known Anakin would go completely crazy when it finally happened. Although they had waited for days for it to happen, Anakin's nerves were already now about to give out in panic. "Calm down, Anakin," he tried to calm the Alpha. "She knows it and is on her way, but we still have plenty of time. It'll be hours before anything happens anyway So far the intervals are still over ten minutes."

In an attempt to control his racing heartbeat Anakin took a deep breath before finally giving in with a sigh. "Okay, okay. What can I do?"

"Nothing but talk to me and distract me." Obi-Wan gave his partner a sincere smile that Anakin tried to return as best he could. "All right."

For the next three hours they talked about anything that came into their minds. Future, present, and past. Friends, enemies, Obi-Wan's dead master and Anakin's childhood on Tatooine, while they sat alternately on the terrace or in the living room and walked in between in the house or in the garden to make the pain bearable. When the sun sank behind the horizon and it became dark, they walked straight along the shore of the lake, when suddenly a sharp pain went through Obi-Wans stomach and he noticed in the next moment that something warm and wet ran down his legs.

"I think we have to go back," he gritted out while leaning a little heavier on Anakin's arm. From the moment he knew that his mate had contractions, Anakin had not been able to be dissuaded from holding him, although Obi-Wan had assured him that he could walk alone, but now Obi-Wan was more than grateful for the hold. "My water just broke."

"Kark and Bant is still not there," Anakin cursed while he unconsciously sent a wave of panic into their bond.

"Don't worry, she'll come in time," Obi-Wan tried to calm the Alpha. "She won't let us down."

Normally, it didn't take them more than five minutes to get to the house, but after the water broke, the contractions increased significantly in intensity, so Obi-Wan had to stop again and again to breathe away the pain before they could go any further. Nevertheless he continued to radiate peace and confidence, even though the feeling of Anakin's worry was almost overwhelming in their connection. Back in their home Anakin accompanied his mate up the stairs to the upper floor where their bedroom was located. On the way there they passed the open door of the nursery and Obi-Wan felt a wave of happiness in spite of the pain when he thought of the fact that their children would finally lie in the little cradles which Anakin had built himself with so much love.

"I will dial her comlink again", Anakin decided after he had helped Obi-Wan to take off the wet trousers and to lie down. Slowly it became really critical, if she didn't arrive soon. If the chronometer on the wall worked well, there were no more than five minutes between the contractions and although he tried not to show it, he could see clearly that Obi-Wan was in pain.

"It won't change anything, Anakin," his former master replied, lying on his back with closed eyes. "I'm sure she'll come as soon as she can."

Restlessly the Alpha ran his fingers through the dark blond curls, when he had to watch, how Obi-Wan was hit by a new contraction. "But that's not fast enough," he gritted out between his teeth before picking up the communicator and selecting Bant's frequency, but although he tried several times, a static hiss was the only answer he received. "Damn, now we've got atmospheric turbulences disturbing the radio communication," he noted and his voice was about to panic.

"Put down the kriffing thing and come to me," Obi-Wan murmured without opening his eyes. "I need you."

Immediately Anakin was with him, held the fingers of his Omega with one hand and laid the other hand on his belly, in which their children were moving restlessly. "I'm sorry," he said, leaning his forehead against Obi-Wan's. "I am here. I am with you. Everything's gonna be all right."

Obi-Wan took a trembling breath but said nothing. All his concentration was directed inwards, where his body was busy preparing for the birth. Just as a new contraction rolled in, he heard the front door close.

"Obi? Anakin?" Finally, Bant Eerin had arrived.

"We're up here!" Anakin called in relief, while Obi-Wan only moaned softly. Quick steps on the stairs told them that she was on her way to them and only a moment later the Mon Calamari stood in the room and tried to grasp the situation with the look of an experienced healer. Breathing heavily, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked at her as she stepped beside him at the bed and pressed his free hand in an encouraging gesture.

"This traffic in space gets worse every year," she sighed theatrically as she put down her bag and rolled up the sleeves of her robe. "Then bring me up to date. What has happened since Obi-Wan notified me?"

"His water broke about half an hour ago," Anakin said without letting go of his mate's hand. "And the contractions are now coming every three minutes."

"Okay, I'll wash my hands quickly and then I'll check the state of the cervix," Bant decided before she went over to the bathroom. When she returned to the bedroom, nothing had changed in the scene she found. Obi-Wan's forehead was sweaty and he seemed visibly taken by the hours of contractions and also Anakin was clearly worried about his partner. Under normal circumstances it might have been embarrassing in view of their long friendship, but Bant was a healer long enough to put aside everything personal when she stepped to the bed and knocked back the blanket under which Obi-Wan lay undressed from the waist down. Instinctively, he had already set the legs up so that Bant could examine the birth canal without delay. 

"Please try to be as relaxed as possible," the Mon Calamari said to her old friend before gently sliding her hand into him. Involuntarily Obi-Wan breathed in sharply, which Anakin answered in turn with a deep growl, but Bant simply ignored the Alpha. "Eight centimeters. That's good. When you feel a downward pressure, you must start pushing, Obi."

It was hard to tell whether Obi-Wan had heard her, since he had closed his eyes again in the meantime, but Anakin looked at her gratefully before he brought the hand of his mate to his lips and kissed it softly. "Did you hear that? It is almost done. Not much longer and the babies are here."

Obi-Wan made a noise deep in his throat, then he tensed up when another contraction built up and took hold of his body. "Yes, Obi," Bant encouraged him as she watched her friend's belly begin to tremble and shake. "That's it."

The pressure of his fingers on Anakin's hand became bigger with every passing moment, then the contraction ebbed and with a sigh the Omega relaxed. His lids fluttered open and he looked at the man at his side. "You are doing so well", Anakin praised him while he let his free hand glide gently through the sweaty hair of his mate. Kark, he hated being so helpless. There was absolutely nothing he could do except to be there and hold Obi-Wan's hand while he fought his way through the contractions.

A moan made its way across Obi-Wan's lips as a new wave of pain rolled in, then he gritted his teeth and instinctively put his head on his chest as he began to push. "Good, you're doing really wonderful," Bant reassured him again, who had meanwhile settled down with a stool at the end of the bed. "Don't let go."

Obi-Wan responded to the healer's words with a snort, too concentrated in the contraction to bring a word across his lips until the peak was over and the pain slowly weakened. "Can you see them yet?" he asked, breathing heavily, as the contraction slowly subsided. Bant shook her head. "Not yet," she replied before she examined him again. "But I can already feel a little head. I don't know which baby it is, but it certainly has a lot of hair."

Despite his exhaustion this statement managed to put a smile on Obi-Wan's face and also the corners of Anakin's mouth lifted slightly while he pressed the hand of his partner. "I can hardly wait to see them."

A new contraction was building up and again Obi-Wan's body tensed, only to let go a few agonizing minutes later. "Oh, Force, have mercy," Obi-Wan muttered. Although the actual expulsion phase had only just begun, the contractions came now without a break and the many hours of labour made an impact now. His legs trembled and he felt unable to go on like this for long, but he knew he had no choice. 

"You can do it," Anakin said at his side, as if he had felt his desperation through their bond when he kissed his fingers again. "You are so brave."

Obi-Wan would have liked to tell him that he wasn't so sure about it but there was no time to reply as the next contraction already grabbed him and demanded his full concentration. Again he pressed as hard as he could while his hand looked for hold on Anakin's fingers until the contraction was over.

"Now it's almost time", Bant decided when she examined him again. "The cervix is at ten centimeters. You have to give everything now, Obi, then it'll soon be over. I know you can do it."

All Obi-Wan knew was that he was tired and that he needed a break because he couldn't take it anymore, but instead, only a groan escaped him again as his body fought through the next contraction. The pain came from his very core and everything inside him cried out to work against it and hide away from it but he knew that he wasn't allowed to do so, that he had to throw himself into it and use it to push the baby out of him, so Obi-Wan gave in and tensed all his muscles when the contraction was so strong that it seemed to carry him away.

"Yes, that's it!" exclaimed Bant. "I can already see the hair. Push, Obi!"

What did she think he was doing here?! Once more Obi-Wan put all his strength into his abdomen, felt the pressure of the head against his public bone, then the contraction ebbed and the baby slid back again. Breathing heavily Obi-Wan's shoulders sank back into the pillows and also Anakin let the air escape from his lungs although he hadn't even noticed that he had held it down while he looked at his exhausted partner. Gracious Force, please give Obi-Wan strength. Who would have thought it was so painful to bring a child into the world? He would see mothers differently from now on. 

"One more time and the first baby will be born," Bant said urgently when she saw the next contraction approaching.

"You can do it," Anakin encouraged him as well while Obi-Wan fought his way back up and put his head on his chest. Looking for a hold his free hand clawed into the sheet under him and he pressed Anakin's fingers so hard that he thought he could hear them crack. The pain increased more and more and the pressure on his pelvis became so strong that he had the feeling that he was torn apart immediately, so that he cried out involuntarily.

"Go on, Obi," Ban's voice cheered him on. "It's coming, it's coming!"

Even if she hadn't said anything, the urge was so overwhelming that Obi-Wan couldn't stop pushing at that moment, even if he wanted to. He gritted his teeth so hard that his jaw hurt when he couldn't stand the pain anymore, but still he couldn't prevent from whimpering when the peak of the contraction continued and the pressure became unbearable, then the child's head slid past the bone and the contraction ebbed away. 

"Oh Obi, it has your hair", the healer raved. "Just one push and it will be there. In a moment you will hold your baby in your arms."

The next contraction was exhausting but not as bad as the previous ones and when the baby's body finally slipped out of himself, Obi-Wan only emitted a relieved groan that was replaced by the deafening scream of a newborn a moment later. "It's a boy and what a beautiful one," Bant informed them as she carefully wrapped the child in a towel and put brackets at the umbilical cord. "Anakin, would you be so good?" Askingly, she held the scissors out to the Alpha, who accepted them with unsteady fingers. His eyes glowed with pride as he looked down at his son. With Obi-Wan still holding his flesh hand, Anakin cut the umbilical cord with the cybernetic one, then the healer carefully placed the baby on the belly of the Omega. The boy had squeezed his eyes tightly shut while he still cried, but as Obi-Wan stroked his little face with trembling fingers, he slowly began to calm down. 

Just like every other parent in the world, Obi-Wan was sure that his son was the most beautiful child on earth. Even now wet with body fluids, red and wrinkled and marked by the strains of birth, he could not imagine a more beautiful boy. Never in his whole life had Obi-Wan ever felt so happy as when he touched his newborn son. After all the years he had clung to the codex like a lifeline he had never believed that he would ever have a child but now he was glad that Anakin had wooed him so persistently and in the end he had not only heard him but also the wish for a baby. For nothing in the world would he ever allow his son to be raised in the crèche of the temple, nor would he want to return to his old life. All he wished for was to see this child and the one still inside of him grow and prosper with the man he loved. 

"Hello my son," Obi-Wan whispered before pressing his lips to the baby's wet, reddish hair. "You have a very thick head. Just like your father."

"Hey, I heard that," Anakin rebuked him, but he beamed at the same time. Their bond vibrated full of happiness and relief and love and for a moment they enjoyed these first minutes with their baby, then Obi-Wan had to give the little one to Anakin when he had to press the placenta out with another contraction, but even then there was no break for him because his body was getting ready to give birth to the second baby.

"Oh Force, I can't go on," he moaned as he felt the other child's head press against his pelvis. It was still dark outside, but through the window he could already see the first harbingers of the approaching sunrise over the lake. The birth had already lasted almost twelve hours and he was simply exhausted. Anakin next to him sent all the confidence and strength he could muster into their bond while he held his hand again and cradled their son with the other arm.

"I know," Bant said with sympathy. "But you must be strong now. Afterwards you can rest as long as you want, but now you must fight again."

Involuntarily, Obi-Wan thought of the many battles he had fought in the Clone Wars. The bone deep exhaustion that had clung to him like a second skin. How many times had his legs held him upright just by reflex. How many times his will alone had kept him from collapsing on the spot. But he hadn't been able to give up, then as now, only that in this case more than just a restful sleep in the bunk of a Stardestroyer was waiting for him. This time the reward for his perseverance was all the more precious when he would finally hold their two babies in his arms. This thought was enough to flood him with new strength and when the next contraction came, he acted as his body knew it was right.

This time it didn't take that long for the baby to get right and the birth canal was already so dilated from the first birth that it still hurt but didn't make him scream anymore when he pressed the baby's head out of him and another contraction later their daughter was born. Perhaps it was the blood loss or the hormones, but Obi-Wan had the feeling that his head seemed to float when Anakin let go of his hand and cut the umbilical cord, so that Bant could put the little girl on his stomach a moment later. In contrast to her brother her hair was clearly brighter despite the humidity and she didn't scream but only made discontented, quiet noises. 

"Hello my little one," Obi-Wan greeted his daughter and suddenly, all the pain and exhaustion fell off him and turned into tears that ran down his cheeks unhindered. His fingers trembled so much that he hardly dared to touch her. She was so small and so delicate and as incredibly perfect as her brother when he put his hand on her tiny back and felt her move with every breath. His heart became so wide with love that it seemed to burst out of his chest and take over the whole world. "I'm so glad you're finally here."

Anakin did not cry when he bent over him and pressed his lips to his forehead, but he did not bring a word over his lips either. His throat was as if closed with emotions, but the relief and the love, which he radiated over their connection, showed Obi-Wan that he too was overwhelmed by this event, when he sat down on the edge of the mattress and kissed their daughter on the tiny head as well. Then he put his arm around his partner and held him tightly for a moment. It was an age-old instinct to make sure his family was safe and to protect them, and Bant worked at the foot of the mattress as quietly as possible so as not to disturb the parents as they formed the first tender bonds with their children. After Obi-Wan had pushed out the second afterbirth as well, she gathered her things together and retreated in the knowledge that her help would not be needed here for the time being.

Although she would stay within earshot for a while and wait for their minds to calm down enough to allow her to examine the babies in peace, there was still time for that later. Bant would make herself a cup of tea before she would risk another look into the bedroom. With a warm feeling in her stomach, which she always had when she brought new life into the world, the healer went downstairs to the kitchen where the first rays of a new day's light fell through the window. Judging by the clear sky, it would be a beautiful day. The first in the lives of the little Skywalker-Kenobis and Bant was already very excited about what the future would hold for this two special children.

**Author's Note:**

> It would be really awesome if you'd leave me some feedback to let me know what you think about the story.


End file.
